


Clean

by Jackyrackem, Redheadedtrollop



Series: Blood and Wine [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadedtrollop/pseuds/Redheadedtrollop
Summary: A look into Runa and Iona's brief affair with King Harald Finehair and Halfdan the Black.





	Clean

Runa and Iona slowly, solemnly walked towards the throne that King Harald Finehair currently sat in. Halfdan the Black stood beside him, and slightly behind, his almost black eyes scanning over the group of vikings and shieldmaidens in the hall. They were all there to pledge their loyalty to the army of King Harald, and the twins, while not nervous, were excited to begin this chapter of their lives. Having been trained by their father from a young age, they were ready to make a name for themselves, earning glory and wealth by raiding. Once everyone in the hall settled, a line formed for each viking and shieldmaiden to personally pledge their lives to King Harald. Runa and Iona were standing next to one another with their shoulders touching, grounding one another. When it was their turn, they both stepped forward, still close, and they spoke the formal oath together. Harald and Halfdan spared a quick glance for one another before looking back at the twins.

Runa felt the calm strength of her sister next to her, and recited the oath in an unwavering tone, keeping eye contact with King Harald the entire time. She and Iona had known men before, and the look he was giving the two of them caused her to raise her chin, arching an eyebrow in silent challenge. Iona must have sensed the change in her twin, as she pushed against her slightly harder, a silent admonition to take this seriously and not offend the king. They finished speaking, and the Hall was silent as they waited for the formal response from King Harald.

"Look at this, Halfdan. Sisters, and beautiful ones at that, pledging their lives to us together. Has this happened before?" Harald asked his brother, his eyes still grazing over the bodies of the twins in front of him. They had a familiar look to them, but he could not recall if or where he had seen them before. Glorious creatures to be sure, but they did not look as physically strong as some of the other shield maidens present. Harald thought to himself that they must be trying to escape farm life, or their parents had died too soon. Mentally shrugging off his questions, he turned to Halfdan as he stepped closer to the throne, flashing a predatory smile to his brother as he turned back to the twins.

"Mmm not that I can recall, brother. How lucky are you to have such beauty at your command...I look forward to talking with you two later." Harald chuckled at his brother's words, knowing that these girls would likely not survive their first battle judging by how angry the shorter one looked at him. She looked to be all bravado, without the strength to back it up. He knew Halfdan would show her what true strength was. Harald had his eye on the taller sister, with long, curly hair that was asking to be pulled. He nodded and began reciting the formal response of acceptance, and watched them as they both walked away, admiring the view.

"...just staring at us as if we were whores waiting to be bought for the night. When we get the chance to talk to them, he is going to regret misjudging us." Runa let out at frustrated grunt after finishing her tirade, looking over to see Iona looking at her with one brow raised. She was always the calmer one, and needed to be with how bad Runa's temper was.

Moving away, Iona said, "Well as I don’t fancy losing my head, we shall avoid them as best we can for the time being." Runa rolled her eyes, but grudgingly agreed. It was not a good idea to offend one's king.

Two weeks had passed in which the twins had spent days working on their own fighting forms, perfecting their swings and blocks, and working on movements with other fighters. Tonight was the feast celebrating their upcoming raids, in which Runa and Iona would be battle tested for the first time. Iona kept a watchful eye on her sister, noticing that she had downed a good amount of ale, and was currently staring at the fire with wide eyes.

"Runa!" She shouted. "I have a question for you sister." Iona had no question, but knew that she needed to get her hot headed twin away from the flames. She had a tendency to set things aflame when trying to utilize fire, and Iona had to prevent that. She did not mind as she loved her sister with all of her being, and knew Runa felt the same about her.

She stumbled over to Iona, and began to rant again. Iona nodded along, staring at her but not really listening, and Runa knew it. Just then, she felt a presence behind her, and as she turned, her hand dropped instinctively to the axe at her side.

"I see your reflexes are quick, even when drinking. Not bad. But I guess you had to pick up some sort of skill with all the training you two have been attending." Halfdan ended his insult with a smirk as he glanced between the two redheads. Harald placed an arm around his brother, as they waited for a response from the women.

Iona jumped off the table she was sitting on at the sight of King Harald, and grabbed Runa's wrist, squeezing tightly as Halfdan insulted them both. She could hear Runa grinding her teeth in an attempt to quell her temper, and decided to speak for them both. "We have only been training so much to ensure we bring glory to our names, and yours, King Harald." She met his eyes with a soft look, hoping that he did not notice her sister's silent outrage.

Harald grinned at his title, nodding softly. "And your sister, does she have anything to say, or is she just here to look good?" Iona bowed her head, realizing this was going to be harder than she thought. Runa fairly vibrated with rage, and she herself realized that her temper was beginning to reach its peak. But something about these cocky brothers had her on edge, and she wasn't sure which edge it was. They were both handsome, and Runa had already drunkenly admitted to wanting Halfdan and his dark eyes, while Iona wanted to feel Harald's braid wrapped around her fist while his face was between her thighs.

Taking a deep breath, Iona looked up with a controlled anger showing in her eyes. They would soon find out that she and her sister were not meek slaves to be toyed with. "My sister has been drinking, my king, and is keeping quiet so as not to unwittingly offend."

Harald chuckled at her in a patronizing fashion. "I see. So I shall assume that you are the intelligent one, watching out for her as well as yourself. But one thing concerns me. Pretty women like yourselves are never lonely, and while I can see how your sister's temper could prevent a marriage for her, I do not understand why you are choosing to fight in an army instead of making a good match and bearing children for your husband?"

Iona's nostrils flared, the only signal of her anger that she allowed to show. "Surely you must not think that a woman's place is only by a man's side, my king. Woman can be capable of great violence, you know. But no matter, we will prove it to you in the upcoming weeks and months of raiding. Our father has taught us well."

At the mention of her parentage, Harald settled down and inquired about the twins’ history. Runa had noticed that her horn was empty, and turned to grab more from the table behind them as Iona told the brothers who their father was.

"Ah, yes, he was a very good fighter. We did not have many chances to converse, but I do remember that he saved me from being cut down by an enemy that had snuck up behind me. How is he doing these days? Still telling stories of goddesses and Valkyries in mortal form?" Halfdan chuckled, remembering how peculiar the man was when speaking about them.

The twins both calmed down upon hearing a story of their father. He did not talk about his previous battles much, instead choosing to speak about the Valkyries and glory waiting in Valhalla. Runa spoke this time, a softness shining from her hazel eyes as she spoke of their beloved father. "He is still telling his stories, yes. His favorite is the one about our mother being a Valkyrie he had met on the battlefield and wooed back to his tent afterwards." Draining her horn once again, she continued, "We will bring him honor, as he was the one who taught us to fight." Harald and Halfdan glanced at one another, realizing that there was a chance that they had underestimated the sisters.

A week later, the twins sat on stools in their small tent. They were both binding their breasts, to ensure that they would be able to move better in the upcoming battle. They were both silent, nerves having overtaken them for the moment. They looked up at one another, love and fear and excitement being shared in a glance. Rising at the same moment, they grabbed their weapons and shields and moved to meet the rest of the army.

Halfdan and Harald paused for a moment, surveying the carnage that lay before them. The enemy was almost finished. The new warriors had proven themselves fierce, and Halfdan suddenly remembered the twins. He nudged his brother and said, "Have you seen those twins fighting yet? If they survived, I would see their skill in a real fight."

Harald nodded at him and glanced around before pointing to a group of skirmishers still fighting down the field. They moved swiftly, seeing that it was a larger group than they originally thought. Coming up on the scene, they noticed that their warriors outnumbered the enemy, but no one seemed to be really fighting, choosing to watch what was happening in the middle of the circle. Pushing through the crowd, their jaws fell open at the sight before them. Dozens of their enemies lay at the feet of the twins, who were fighting side by side, and were absolutely covered in blood. One could not tell where their hair stopped and the blood started. They seemed to be focused on the few enemies that remained, and as everyone watched, they cut them down with a fierceness that even had the brothers speechless.

Moving as one, Iona shouted and Runa reacted immediately, swinging her axe in a wide arc. Knowing Iona had ducked, she felt the tip of her blade slice through flesh as her shield followed, protecting Iona from any low hits. After her strike was over, Runa shouted in return, moving forward and to the right as Iona straightened up and swung her axe low to high, sticking in the soft flesh between the man's legs. Pulling her axe free, Iona heard the shout of joy that Runa unleashed and joined in. Roaring to the gods, the sisters knew that this was where they belonged. On a battlefield, covered in blood and surrounded by the dead. Their blood boiled, rushing through their bodies in ecstasy. The rest of the army joined them, celebrating the victory on the field. Warriors began rushing towards the undefended city before them.

Runa and Iona stalked through the tents at camp, their bodies still singing from the thrill of victory. Coming up on the King's tent, they walk right inside, unconcerned with formality at this moment. Harald and Halfdan sat on their own beds, both shirtless and still bloody from the battle. Growling in appreciation, Runa could not take her eyes off of Halfdan, and it seemed to catch him off guard. Harald stared at Iona with sheer wonder, remembering how badly he had misjudged them before seeing them fight. Seeing her breathing quicken at the sight of his naked, tattooed chest, he could not take his eyes off of the bindings he could see through her tunic.

The twins stalked towards the two brothers, slowly, making sure to keep eye contact as they shed their clothes on the way. Runa heard Harald gasp, and chuckled darkly, assuming that Iona had just unbound her breasts. But what held her gaze was the tinge of nervousness that seemed to color Halfdan's eyes, before his gaze moved down and back up her body. Still wearing her breeches, she had removed her own tunic and bindings, and loosened the ties at her waist. Looking down, she saw Halfdan’s excitement straining against the leather at his waist, and chose that moment to move quickly to straddle him. The bulge in his pants fit perfectly against the growing ache between her thighs, and she started rocking back and forth as soon as his hands gripped her ass through her clothes. Moving her head to his right side, she licked up and down his neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, and the tang of blood that was there. He leaned his head back at the combination of her tongue and the friction, before pushing Runa up off of him and fumbling at his ties. Runa took this moment to rid herself of the rest of her clothing before sitting in the seat he had just occupied. Pushing on her shoulders, Halfdan waited for Runa to lay down and spread her legs before he saw her wetness. He felt his cock jump at the sight before him, and knew he could wait no longer. Slamming in to her, he moaned and almost lost himself with that first stroke. Steeling his will, he looked down at Runa and stilled again when he saw the evil grin on her face. He felt a hand reach up and circle his throat, squeezing once before making its way to his hair. His eyes widened when Runa yanked his hair once, and he began pounding in to her as she yanked it again. Runa could not let go of his hair, wanting him rougher still. Feeling her impending orgasm, she gave one last yank on Halfdan's hair. He gripped her shoulders with his hands as he leaned on her, keeping her knees next to her ears. He was unrelenting in his fucking, and Runa screamed as she came, squeezing his large cock with her inner walls, causing him to spill his seed on a shout as well.

Collapsing next to him, Runa stood up and said, "What a nice start, Halfdan. Let's get washed up, and then we can really have some fun." Halfdan knew he would die this night.

Harald was drinking in the sight of the young woman before him, his eyes lingering on her breasts. They were more than two handfuls on each side, and the firm flesh beneath his hands hid her body's strength from his gaze. She had her hands on his braid, running the plait through her fingers as his hands roved her body. Iona felt his hands on her breasts once again, and smiled at his fascination with them. Lowering his head, he took one of her nipples in to his mouth, laving it with his tongue before biting it softly. He switched to the other one and paid it the same attention, before kissing a trail down Iona's stomach to the juncture of her thighs. Standing up, he nodded to the bed, and Iona turned, Harald's braid still wrapped around her fist, and laid down as he knelt at the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up her long legs, from her ankle to her thigh and back down again before lifting each one with his shoulders. Iona saw stars as Harald went to work, his beard tickling her ass as he feasted. Iona lifted her head to see his blue eyes staring, gently biting her thigh before going back to her clit. As a soft reprimand, Iona yanked his hair quickly, moaning when the action buried his face in between her legs. She heard and felt his moan, and almost came right there; the knowledge that he liked what she was doing with his hair taking her right to the brink. He pulled his face back and shot her a warning look. Iona was not in the mood to be teased, and yanked his hair again, bringing him back to her. Glaring now, Harald moved up, as quick as lightning, tearing his hair from her grasp with one hand and placing a hand around her throat with the other.

Whispering roughly in her ear, he said, "Pull my hair like that again, woman, and I will not be responsible for what happens. Understood?" Iona chuckled in response, fearless and curious at the same time. She felt him move down to nuzzle her breasts again as his hands moved to push down his breeches just far enough to unleash his cock. He moved back up to her face, his beard still wet from her excitement, and began to kiss her as he pushed his cock in just past her entrance. He groaned from deep in his chest at how tight and hot she was, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Iona's orgasm was just out of reach, but his hair was close. With a glint in her eyes, she rocked her hips against him, urging him on. When he had filled her up, stretching her to the point of pain, Iona grabbed his braid while he was distracted by her kiss. Wrapping it around her fist twice, she pulled it slowly but hard, pulling is face to her right side. His eyes closed as his face reddened, and he pulled forward and bit down on her neck as he turned in to an animal above her. Pulling his cock out of her slowly, he suddenly slammed it all the way back in, his pelvic bone slamming against Iona's swollen clit. Crying out, she spread her legs even more for him, keeping her grip on his hair as he sped up, pulling out and pushing in harder and harder, hitting her clit with every thrust. Iona broke around him, as wave after wave of pleasure rolled throughout her body.

Harald kept going, and once Iona loosened her grip on his hair, he leaned up and pinched one of her nipples with his hand. Still sensitive, she peaked once more and as her walls pulsed around him, he slowed down. Opening her eyes upon feeling his cock leave her, she smiled wickedly as he moved up to straddle her stomach. Once he saw her spitting on her tits, he moaned again when he realized what she was doing as she pressed her breasts together with her hands, staring up at him with an innocent look on her face. He slid his cock in between her mounds, and Iona stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock every time it appeared from between them. "Fuck, love. You're too much." He began to thrust in earnest, watching her flesh move with every stroke. Throwing his head back, he shot ribbons of hot seed all over Iona's mouth and chin, watching in fascination as her tongue peeked out to lick what she could, while the rest dripped down her chin to her neck.

Climbing off of her, he helped her up, leading her to one of two tubs that had been filled with water as she wiped the rest of his seed into her mouth as both brothers watched. Helping her settle inside of it, he noticed that Halfdan was similarly occupied with her sister. Turning back to Iona, he climbed in the water after her, sitting down in the warm water facing her. He helped her loosen her hair and wash the blood out of her hair and off of her face, before she made her way behind him to unbraid his hair and return the favor.

"It's a bit of a shame we have to clean ourselves up, isn't it? We all know we'll be filthy come next morning." Iona pouted as her snagged on Harald's rings as he unbraided her hair. Her sister and the two men chuckled as they scrubbed their skin. Runa laughed as she tried to flick water at her sister from her tub, "Is it true that my horrendously clean sister is not ecstatic at the propect of a bath?!"

Iona glared at her sister as she settled between Harald's legs and leaned back onto his chest. "All I am saying is that if it wasn't for the blood, we could've just kept going. Or at least sleep. I'm not sure how fast these two old men can recover," she mumbled, smirking at Halfdan's glare. Chuckling at her sister and both men's insulted expressions, Runa washed her face as Halfdan did the same. Turning to one another, they made sure all the blood was gone from one another before Runa reached down to grab his already swelling manhood again. With a wicked smile, she said, "Out of the water, pet."

As she left the wooden tub, he followed her and said, "Pet, is it? We will see who the pet is at the end of this night." Laying on the bed, Runa eyed his impressive size again as he laid beside her. Spreading her legs with his hand, he placed kisses from her chest, down her stomach, and across her hips before settling between her thighs. Runa knew what he was about to do as she reached down to grab a fistful of his hair again. Pulling it to the side, she shook her head when he looked at her in question. "Fingers. I want to feel your fingers inside me, pet. If you do a well enough job, I will have a treat for you after I finish."

He rolled his eyes, but decided to oblige her, inserting two fingers in between her wet lips. Arching her back at the feeling, she let go of his hair to play with her own clit while he set his mind to the task. Curling his fingers inside of her, he moved them in and out faster and faster, before reaching up with his other hand and pressing lightly on the puckered hole just south of his other fingers. Her squeal and the clench of her walls let him know that he was bringing her even more pleasure, and he continued his assault, watching her unwind in front of him. She came with another shout, her liquid soaking his hand and dripping down his wrist. Laughing, he rejoined her on the bed before whispering, "How was that? Does a pet deserve a reward?"

Runa turned to look at him, a dazed look across her features. "A good pet does. And you are turning in to a very good pet." Rising from the bed, Runa looked across the tent to see Iona on her knees in front of Harald, her head quickly moving back and forth. Beckoning Halfdan to follow her, she walked up and said, "Sister, this one wants to taste you. He has been a good pet and deserves a reward."

Iona was concentrating on the cock in her mouth, when she heard her sister behind her. Without removing her mouth from his brother, she looked at Halfdan to see slight embarrassment, but mostly pleasure on his face. She let go of Harald’s cock with a popping sound and smiled when she looked to see him nod and gesture to his bed. Giggling wildly, Iona left the floor, running towards the bed and dropped unto it with a wide smile as she spread her thighs. Runa nodded at Halfdan as he moved forward to place rough bites all along Iona's thighs before lapping up her increasing wetness. "Who am I to deny the brother of the king?" She asked between gasps.

"No, she's not a leg of mutton, pet. Softly. Lick softly. Yes, just like that. Now use your fingers as you did with me. Exactly as you did. See how she clenches and tries to close her legs slightly? That is what happens when you aren't a selfish lover. And do not make the mistake of forgetting to work all three points at the same time. Unless your brother can distract me, I will be paying attention to your performance. Nothing pleases my sister more than a talented tongue between her legs and I would hate it if you disappoint my baby sister."

Halfdan moved his head away from Iona's clit to look at Harald, a pleading look in his eyes. The twins knew he must be embarrassed to find that he enjoyed being Runa's pet, in front of his brother. But Harald surprised them by saying," Anyone would want to be the pet of you two if this is what happens every night."

Iona laughed at her sister’s previous words. “Baby sister? Everyone knows I’m the eldest, Ru-,” Iona finished her thought with a moan as Halfdan turned back to his ministrations and reached up to grab her breasts. Runa sat on the other side of Harald. Knowing what her and her sister liked, she got up on her knees over Harald's hand as she commanded him, "Put your loose hair in Iona's grasp, my king. She has fantasized about it since she saw you sitting on your throne."

He obeyed after a pause, wondering what Runa was up to. Leaning back on his left elbow, he felt a slight pull from Iona's hand as Runa spread her legs and maneuvered his hand between her muscular thighs. He inserted three fingers at the exact moment that Iona tugged his hair again, so he worked his thumb up to Runa's clit as she began to speak to his brother. "Yes, keep going, pet. She is almost there. If you've done a good enough job, she shouldn't be able to speak afterwards." Halfdan closed his eyes at Iona’s gasps and Runa's words, feeling his cock jump at her control. He knew he would make her pay for this after the busty redhead under his tongue came.

Runa tried her best to focus on what Halfdan was doing to her sister, but found that Harald had clever fingers. She reached up to grab her own breasts as he worked her pussy and her clit with one hand. She was about to cum when she saw Iona yank Harald's hair as she reached her own release. This seemed to make the king lose his mind, as his hand began to power in and out of her with increased strength and speed. Seeing his hard cock in the air, dripping and purple with need, Runa leaned down and swallowed him whole as she came around his fingers. He pulled them out almost immediately, and Runa squealed again at the feeling of her hips being raised up roughly. Keeping Harald in her mouth, Runa did her best to remember to breathe as she felt Halfdan enter her without warning.

Slamming in to her all the way, he reached up and pulled her hair, pulling her head off of his brother’s cock to whisper in her ear. "Who is the pet now, little warrior? Suck my brother's cock well, and perhaps you shall reach release again." He passed her hair to Harald, before gripping her hips with both hands and pounding in to her like a hammer on an anvil. Her head was moved and her mouth invaded again as Harald grabbed the sides of her head with both hands and moved her up and down on his cock. Focusing on winning and regaining control, Runa went to work. Looking at Harald as best she could, she saw Iona leaning on her elbow, his hair still in her hand. She watched with greedy eyes as they both used Runa.

Iona was watching all three of them together, feeling gloriously sated. With Harald's hair in her grip, she looked toward her sister, knowing what she wanted. She leaned to whisper into the king’s ear, “My sister is the luckiest woman in the world right now isn’t she? Such power inside her at the same time.” Chuckling at his groan, she yanked roughly on the hair in her hand with a gleeful smile, almost giggling at the response. Harald's face turned a deep shade of red as he froze, his cock hidden in Runa's mouth. She saw his whole body flex as he lost his seed inside Runa's mouth at the same time that she came from Halfdan's thrusts.

Runa was about to lose it. She felt Harald's hot cum in her throat and Halfdan behind her thrusting mercilessly, with one of his large fingers almost in her ass. One final pump, and she came at the same time as him, pulling her mouth off of the man in front of her as she felt the strongest orgasm she had ever had ride its way through her body. Collapsing on the bed, she smiled weakly as she heard Halfdan say from behind her, "I've died and gone to Valhalla. You win, little warrior."

Runa looked to see Iona braiding Harald's now damp hair with a soft smile as he nestled his face between her sister’s breasts, before smiling at her sister and saying, "There was never a question, pet."


End file.
